To the one I adore
by angelaurora7777
Summary: Hinata writes a letter to Naruto revealing her feelings with the pseudonym "Sunny Place". She meant it to be a one time thing...but then Naruto writes back! Naruhina Just read it please. And REVIEW!
1. To the one I adore

This story stands on its own and centers completely around Hinata and Naruto. She writes a letter to him revealing her feelings but not her name… how will Naruto react?

(can also be seen as the sequel of To my only love)

Disclaimer: Would I be on fanfiction if I owned Naruto?

To the one I adore,

You never notice me.

It's a fact, don't deny it.

I have watched you for a long time.

I have waited patiently for you to see me.

Why is it that you don't?

Am I not pretty enough?

Am I not strong enough?

I worked hard.

Harder than I've ever worked.

Only for you.

Is it because I'm not HER?

_She_ will never love you like I do.

_She_ belongs with Sasuke.

I've always thought that I was supposed to be with you.

From the first time I met you.

I fell in love with you.

People don't believe that that kind of thing happens anymore.

That you can't fall in love with someone as soon as you see them.

Maybe it's true.

Maybe that's why we're not together.

I really don't know.

By this point I'm sure you are wondering who I am.

But if I tell you, will you treat me differently?

It's strange.

I think you are so intelligent.

Really I do.

But at times you can be so dense.

The whole of Konoha knows that I have a crush on you.

Yet you remain oblivious.

I'm not subtle.

It's hard to control myself around you.

I thought for sure you knew how I felt.

SHE told me you didn't.

That you were still as oblivious as ever.

So I decided to write this letter.

So that maybe you be a little more observant.

Notice me.

Please.

My heart will accept no one else.

Goodness knows I wish sometimes it would.

Poor Kiba has been chasing to no avail.

I think the only reason he went out with HER was to get me jealous.

I know how he feels, he lusts for me.

I cant see why.

Who am I kidding.

I could never get you.

Never have you for my own.

Just know that I love you.

Forever.

Always.

Eternally.

Undying Love,

Sunny Place

Note: this is Hinata's letter to Naruto.

She uses the name Sunny Place because that is the meaning of her name.

HER is Sakura.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. Not even a hint?

YAY! You all like it!

Thank you all you reviewers!

Well here's the next chapter!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To Sunny Place,

And here I thought I was so observant.

Who are you?

Do I know you?

I've never had someone look at me that way.

Never had someone who WANTED me.

I don't know why I haven't seen you.

I've been very caught up with Sakura…

Now that Sasuke is back and they're together though…

I'm sure you are beautiful.

It's just that I was blind for a long time to others.

If you worked so hard for me……

Why won't you tell me who you are?

I'm guessing that the SHE is Sakura.

Yes, she blinded me for a long time to others affections.

But, that's over now.

I'm looking.

I'm searching.

How is that possible.

To fall in love with someone the first time you see them.

And to hold on to it for however long you have.

You must have a lot of patience.

A LOT!

People don't believe in romance anymore.

I do!

I always have, that's why I fell for Sakura.

But I always knew it wouldn't work out.

Lately everyone thinks that we were gonna get together.

Then Sasuke came back.

Did you hear what he did?

He kissed her, in front of the WHOLE marketplace.

In front of me…

For some odd reason, it didn't hurt.

Not as much as I thought it would.

Then I read your letter.

Suddenly everything seemed really bright.

Like……and forgive the pun, like I was in a sunny place.

I had someone who had adored me.

Loved me.

Wanted me.

And I hadn't noticed.

I WILL find out who you are!

Believe it!

Haha.

Yah, I'm pretty dense when it comes to this stuff.

I mean, I couldn't tell that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke.

I didn't notice you…

All of Konoha knows?

Aw man, they probably think I'm a huge idiot.

Or they think I'm a jerk.

Crap.

I'm not good with reading signs.

What's subtle mean?

Sakura told you I was still oblivious?

She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I will notice you.

I will find you.

I WILL.

I already have your heart?

That's a lot of pressure.

Is loving me that horrible?

Kiba……

Kiba likes you?

I never knew he liked anyone.

Wow…I am unobservant.

Are you the jealous type?

Is that why Kiba went out with Sakura?

That really boiled my blood.

How Sakura went out with Kiba and Neji.

But not me.

No never me.

Is that how it felt for you?

That I was so in love with her and not noticing you?

I'm sorry.

That was insensitive of me.

Lusts for you?

You must be really pretty.

What is wrong with me?

Why did I never see you?

Why can I still not know you?

Why do you downgrade yourself?

You build me up to be some…unreachable person…why?

You're a whole lot better than me.

It's a given.

For loving me at all, you are better than me.

I want to know you.

Write back.

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S. not even a hint to who you are?

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face!

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	3. I will wait for you

YAY! You all like it!

Thank you all you reviewers!

Well here's the next chapter!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To my oblivious love,

Nope!

Not gonna tell Naruto.

It would ruin everything.

Yes, you know me.

I've even gone on a mission with you.

I hoped you would notice me.

I will always look at you and want you.

You are the only one I will ever want.

You don't even know who I am, how do you know I'm beautiful?

I wont tell you who I am, because I'm certain that you won't return my feelings.

I never thought that you would reply to my letter.

It was just a way to let you know my feelings without telling you who I was.

Yes, SHE is Sakura.

I was holding a bit of a grudge against her, because of your obvious affection.

She blinded you almost completely.

You have no idea.

I read into every conversation we ever had.

Dissected your words until I found a tiny hint of love in them.

Everything you said to me went straight to my heart.

I'm glad to hear that you are over Sakura.

I know I shouldn't be glad.

But I am.

Look for me.

Search for me.

I don't know how it's possible.

But that's how it happened for me.

I've held onto it since I first saw you in the academy.

Haha.

Yes Naruto, I have a lot of patience.

It is taught by my-

You're a romantic?

I am as well.

Very romantic.

I never pegged you to be romantic, more straight forward.

It's nice to know that you believe in love and romance.

That you don't find me absurd.

It hurt to hear the gossip of you and Sakura getting together.

It pained my heart.

Sakura is my friend.

And to hear that she was taking away your love…

I was extremely relieved when Sasuke came back.

I was there that day, when he kissed her in front of the WHOLE marketplace.

You could see clearly that they were meant to be together.

They kissed with such a passion.

Such love.

I stopped looking at them after their first kiss.

I was looking at you instead.

I could see the slight pain on your face.

Even as far as I was away from you.

You were so handsome that day.

The sun was so bright and you looked like an angel.

Maybe it didn't hurt as much as you thought, because you always knew you two weren't meant to be.

It brings a smile to my face to hear that my letter brightened your day.

You always were so cute, with your adorable puns…

I adore you.

I love you.

I want you.

Forever.

Why do you want to know who I am?

Why does it matter?

Yes, all of Konoha knows, but they are sworn to secrecy.

No one's going to let it slip who I am.

They do think you are rather dense.

My father doesn't know…

Neither does the rest of my family, besides my cousin.

Haha, subtle means the opposite of obvious.

Yes, she told me you had absolutely no inkling of my feelings.

She did swear you were an idiot a few times.

You have always had my heart.

It is yours to keep.

Loving you is difficult.

Very painful.

But I would never give up the feeling.

I am not the jealous type.

If you would have been with Sakura, I would have been happy for you.

I want you to be happy no matter what you choose.

That is all I desire.

Apparently Kiba thought I was easily jealous.

Yes, that is why he went out with Sakura.

She knew of course.

She thought I should give up on you.

That I should turn to Kiba instead.

Kiba doesn't love me though.

He lusts.

It's very different.

He wants me for my body, not my mind or personality.

Neji dating Sakura was arranged.

She was only trying to help him out.

She wanted to try and get over Sasuke as well.

It didn't work.

Yes, exactly.

That I was invisible.

You tend to be insensitive, but I don't care.

It doesn't bother me.

I find it endearing.

How you speak your mind and only say what you feel.

Openly.

There is nothing wrong with you.

You are positively perfect.

We covered the blinded by love for Sakura right?

You can not know me, because there is no reason for you to.

I am worthless, it is a fact.

You are unreachable.

For me anyway.

I will never be good enough for you.

But I will try my best to make you happy.

I will write until I can write no more.

Love everlasting,

H-

Sunny Place

P.S. I will wait for you.

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face!

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. I have a guess

YAY! You all like it!

Thank you all you reviewers!

Well here's the next chapter!

Wow. Know what I realized?

I haven't done a disclaimer at all.

Whoops.

Hehe

Disclaimer: I dont owned Naruto. Isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To my devoted secret admirer,

How unfair.

You know basically everything about me

But I cant even know your real name.

Sunny Place isn't your real name is it?

I mean that sounds like a really odd name…

If it really is your name please disregard that last line……

Heh heh…

Who are you?

Its driving me crazy.

Yesterday during training I got nailed in the face by Sakura because I was too distracted thinking

About you.

I wish I had noticed you.

Im telling you that I WILL seek you out!

Believe it!

For some strange reason that gives me these weird feelings in my stomach.

That you Want me.

Its like……this warmth in my belly.

I'm special to someone.

In a way that I thought I would never be.

Your soul is beautiful.

Your heart is beautiful.

Logically you must be beautiful on the outside too.

Then why write to me?

I mean besides me asking you to…

If you think I'll never return your feelings…

Why put yourself through this?

I will understand if you stop writing.

You said it was painful to love me.

Maybe you should turn to Kiba.

At least you know he likes you.

Ouch.

That….that suggestion actually hurt me.

Right in my chest.

Like someone had shoved a kunai there……

Why is that?

It's not like I even know who you are….

You should go with…him……

I don't get a lot of mail, so when I do I immediately reply.

I can see why you wouldn't like Sakura.

I have somewhat of a hatred of Kiba at the moment.

Just for looking at you that way.

He's really confused.

Today I shoved my ramen in his face on impulse.

He wasn't pleased……

So we've talked.

How often?

Do you live in Konoha?

I gave my last letter to Sakura to get it to you… so I figured you did but do you?

I'm sorry if any of my words hurt you on accident.

Be glad.

I am!

I'm very glad to be over Sakura.

It's thanks to you.

You just gave me this light for my life.

This purpose and meaning.

I have you.

You depend on me.

It makes me stronger.

I am looking.

I am searching.

It's only a matter of time.

I cant believe it.

Since the academy?

That's insane!

That's so long ago.

How?

How do you have that much patience?

That much love?

"It is taught by my-"

What does that mean?

Your what?

Your…cousin?

Father?

Family?

OH!

Clan?

Taught by your clan?

Yah I'm kinda embarrassed about that.

Me being a romantic.

When I find you I will show you just how romantic I can be.

Never.

I would never find you absurd.

I find you interesting.

Mysterious.

Beautiful.

It never would've worked between Sakura and I.

I will heal your heart.

I will mend it as best I can from those wounds.

I'm not some angel.

That title belongs to you.

Yah.

When they kissed it all made sense.

He really loves her.

He told me about when Kabuto tried to trick him.

He was cata..cata…..he was numb and dead…

He was completely broken.

All he could feel was pain.

I shudder to think about it.

The way he describes it….

Avoid ever hearing him tell the story.

It's so torturous his experience.

Is that what you felt?

Please tell me no.

I never want to be the cause of that pain.

He screamed for weeks.

WEEKS.

Your writing is so comforting and sweet.

It never ceases to brighten my day.

YOU never cease to brighten my day.

I want to hold you.

To see you.

I want to know that you are real.

I adore you.

I think I'm falling in love with you.

I want you.

I want to know who you are because I think I'm falling for you.

I need to know you're real. It matters.

No one has let it slip yet.

I've asked almost everyone.

I have a guess.

But I want to know for sure.

The future Hokage,

Naruto

P.S. Wait for me and I will come for you

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too.

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	5. Hurry

YAY! You all like it!

Thank you all you reviewers!

Well here's the next chapter!

Wow. Know what I realized?

I haven't done a disclaimer at all.

Whoops.

Hehe

Disclaimer: I dont owned Naruto. Isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To my sweet knight in shining armor,

It's completely fair.

I was invisible to you for all these years.

So I will stay that way until you figure it out.

But what is really in a name?

You need to know the person under the name.

And you do know me.

No Sunny Place is not my real name.

But it is a clue for my real name.

You drive me crazy.

So its only fair that I drive you crazy too.

Ouch!

Poor baby.

I'm sorry she got you like that because of me.

I wish you had noticed me too.

I'm telling You that I will be waiting.

I believe it!

Haha.

Your catch phrase isn't it?

Haha.

That's called butterflies.

I get them all the time.

Well. Only when I think about you.

I need you.

You are everything to me.

You are beautiful.

Your kindness is inspiring.

Your caring is healing.

Your determination is awing.

I wish I was more like you.

Outgoing.

But I'm shy.

I write to you because it is a way to tell you how I feel.

And because the pain is worth the letters you give me.

Unless you tell me to I will never stop writing.

I cant turn to Kiba.

I don't love him.

He doesn't love me.

I know how you feel.

I used to think that maybe it would be better if you were with Sakura.

It hurts.

It stabs right in the heart doesn't it?

I don't know why that is for you.

Maybe you are falling in love with me.

A dream come true.

I try to reply as fast as I can.

Haha.

Yes I know.

He had stray ramen noodles on him for the rest of the day.

He kept muttering about you shoving it in his face.

I thought it was quite funny.

You did that for me?

My heart beat just sped up.

Not often.

You're a very busy person Naruto.

I live in Konoha.

Yes.

It doesn't matter if you hurt me before.

You are trying not to now.

You are healing all wounds.

Then I will be glad.

You gave me a purpose as well.

Pushed me to get stronger.

Made my world go from black and white to colorful and vibrant.

You make me stronger and I make you stronger?

Wow.

What a great support system there.

I am waiting.

Hopefully you'll find me soon.

Believe it!

(sorry to steal your catch phrase there)

Since the first time I saw you.

It has been a while hasn't it?

I just do.

That line is unimportant.

Don't be embarrassed about that.

It's a good thing.

Girls love romantic men.

I know I do.

Thank you.

For not dismissing me and thinking I'm weird.

I know.

Sakura belongs to Sasuke.

Sasuke belongs to Sakura.

But for a while it did seem as though you and Sakura would be together.

You are MY angel.

You always have been.

I'm no angel.

I'm just a lovesick girl chasing after one.

Did you mean that Sasuke was catatonic?

Yes.

I've heard the story.

The first time I ever heard that you were going to be with Sakura………

I screamed.

I cried.

I shrieked.

My heart was being ripped out.

I was completely broken.

But I pulled myself together.

Because I realized I wanted you to be happy.

And it wasn't as if you had ever shown me any affection.

I haven't heard Sasuke tell it though.

Only Sakura.

She was crying as she told the story.

She couldn't believe that he went through that.

I wasn't in as much pain as Sasuke.

Sasuke had finally realized how much he loved her.

Then Kabuto tricked him.

If I found out you were with someone else now……

I think that I would probably be the same as he was.

You may not be able to help causing that pain.

It's not a sure thing that you will fall in love with me and everything will go alright.

You might see someone else.

And then I will feel that pain.

Just know that whatever you choose I want you to be happy.

I saw you today.

You were talking to Sakura trying to find out who I am.

Looks like you're putting some thought into this.

I love seeing you.

The world seems more colorful and exciting with you there.

I want to hold you too.

I love seeing you.

I'm real.

I promise.

I adore you.

I fell in love with you.

I need you.

When you find me all your doubts will be gone.

You melt me.

Are you falling for me?

Or is it merely to give me false hope?

Thank goodness no one has.

I want you to figure it out on your own.

You have a guess?

Really?

Who do you think I am?

How are you going to know for sure?

I love you

The woman in love with you,

Sunny Place

P.S. Hurry. I can't wait to see you. Find me soon.

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too.

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. It won't be long now

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND:

STORY!

Story: It's good to be here

Me: yay! Story! So whatcha been up to?

Story: Not much. The honeymoon with Mrs. Story was great. winks

Me: bleck! You know. I haven't heard from Mrs. Story in a while hehehe

Story: she's been um ahem busy……

Me: EW! Story!

Story: You asked

Me: well hopefully I will hear from Mrs. Story soon.

Thank you all you reviewers!

Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. As much as I know you all want me to. I don't.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

To my patient admirer,

It's so not fair.

I will figure it out.

SOON

A name is something to whisper with love.

Something to call out in the hopes of an answer.

I do know you.

Which is why I think my guess is correct.

A clue?

How is it a clue?

That is so confusing.

Would you kiss my face and make it better?

Sakura sure packs a punch.

No need to wish anymore.

I will notice you.

I'm gonna get you!

If you wait I will come.

Yah. I guess it is my catch phrase.

Butterflies? In my stomach?

Isn't that unhealthy?

Won't they die in there?

You have them too?

Is it contagious?

I'm confused.

You only get butterflies in your stomach when you think of me?

And I only get them when I think of you.

So how are they getting into our stomachs at only those times?

I've realized that I need you too.

You are the only one in my life.

You are a goddess on earth.

Your kindness is immeasurable.

Your caring is incomparable.

Your love is undoubting.

I wish I was more like you.

Shy?

You?

Then how can you even stand me?

I'm so out there!

SO outgoing! And Loud!

I will never tell you to stop writing.

It's selfish of me but I wont.

I need your letters

I need you in my life.

If you don't love him don't turn to him.

That's so good to hear.

So wonderful.

I'm bursting with happiness

I feel bad for Kiba though.

Exactly.

It hurts like your heart is being torn out.

I'm sorry to have ever caused you that pain.

Be assured I never will again.

Never.

I am in love with you.

I stopped falling and came to a realization.

I am in love with you.

A dream come true.

Yah. I'm really happy I did that.

It felt good.

Kiba is funny when he's mad.

With all that ramen hanging on his nose and everywhere.

You thought it was funny?

Really?

So you're not mad?

Thank you!

Good thing you live in Konoha.

Otherwise it would be harder to track you down.

You are my ONLY purpose.

You are the ONLY reason I am stronger.

When I think about you…

The whole world is better.

More colorful, more bright, more everything.

More good!

We do support each other rather well.

A perfect match.

BELIVE IT!

(steal it anytime you want. What's mine is yours)

It's your clan.

Isn't it?

Your clan taught you patience.

And probably your ninja training too.

If you like my romantic side then I guess its good.

I would never find you weird.

Never.

Remember that.

If I am your angel then you are mine.

You are my heaven and my life.

Yes. Catatonic.

When he was getting those love letters from Sakura and he was sending love letters back.

Kabuto sent a fake one that claimed Sakura loved me now not him.

So he went into a spiraling depressed. Catatonic state.

Don't let Sasuke tell you it.

It's too gruesome.

I couldn't do that.

Pull myself together if I knew you loved another.

Not now.

Now that I know I love you.

I'm not that big a person.

To be happy for you.

Yah, Sakura was soooo helpful.

She told me that I was an idiot.

And she told me that you were beautiful.

Which I already knew.

I am putting lots of thought into this.

It's so hard to figure out.

I've never noticed anyone feeling that way about me.

Ever.

My guess is a secret.

Because when I know for sure I will show you in person.

But for now I'm still unsure.

I don't want to mess up.

But I am coming.

You wont have to wait much longer.

At your last letter you called me your knight.

I will live up to that.

I will rescue you and protect you.

No matter the cost.

I love you.

Your protector,

Naruto

P.S. It won't be long now.

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too.

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	7. Soon isnt soon enough

Still here……STORY!

Me: So. Haven't seen much of Mrs. Story around……Does that mean it didn't work out?

Story: Not at all. She's just… well……um…..

Me: What kind of husband doesn't know where their wife is?

Story: SHUT UP!

Me: Touchy.

Thank you all you reviewers! (especially Jadedsiren for her loooonnng reviews which I absolutely

Adore! haha adore.. like the story name. haha…yah..)

Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Isn't that unfair?

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

To my protector and rescuer,

Soon?

How soon?

How poetic.

And so romantic.

Naruto you amaze me.

It almost makes me want to reveal my name.

Almost.

You think you're correct?

Then come get me.

Take me up in your arms.

Show me I'm yours.

Will you whisper my name with love?

When I give you my name will you call me and seek me?

The name I am using is the…definition of my name.

Without hesitation.

I would kiss your face and make every pain go away.

She is unnaturally strong isn't she.

Until you are here in my arms I will pray and wish for you.

Then I will wait.

You say it often enough for it to be your catch phrase.

I never get tired of hearing it.

You always seem so much more determined after you say it.

Haha.

Naruto.

Butterflies in your stomach is an expression.

To describe the warmth and fluttering in your stomach when you think of the one you love.

It might be unhealthy.

To fall in love.

I know it can be painful.

Another expression is love-sick.

I don't believe it's contagious.

You're realization brings joy in my heart.

In my soul.

You have always been and will forever be the only one in my life.

You flatter me.

I am not all those things.

Your presence is invigorating.

Your love is enrapturing.

You are all I will ever need or want.

Being shy is why I write you letters.

It is so much easier to write my feelings then to try and tell you.

I get so insecure.

You are not selfish.

That's me.

I'm the selfish one.

For pouring out my feelings while concealing my name.

For becoming completely dependent on your letters.

For writing to you in the first place.

I only love you.

I will only turn to you.

Kiba will get over it.

He'll find someone new to drool over.

The only reason he even liked me was because I have boobs now.

I will try my hardest to make sure you never feel that stabbing again.

With all my power you will never be hurt again.

Are you sure?

This isn't something to toss around.

That you love me.

You hold my heart in your hands.

Please don't crush it.

Kiba is funny when he is mad.

But you are funnier.

Of course I'm not mad.

I thought it was absolutely hysterical.

It's not like you punched him or anything.

I'm sure that even if I lived somewhere else you would find me.

You're very persistent.

You are the only reason that I am stronger.

You encouraged me and I needed to impress you.

I tried so hard for you to notice me.

You do sound as if you are in love.

Because that is exactly what it feels like to me.

That everything is just…..

Better.

Because you're in love.

BELIVE IT!

Very perceptive.

Yes.

My clan taught me patience.

Then tossed me aside.

No.

They did not teach me my ninja techniques.

I had to figure them out on my own.

It makes me happy to know you accept me.

For all I am.

You are my meaning for walking the earth.

You bring light into my darkness.

Sakura also warned me about it.

That Sasuke's description was too horrid.

It would be difficult.

But I like to believe that if you chose another that I would be able to be happy.

Even though it would be more painful than anything.

I want to believe that eventually I could be happy, because you would be happy.

Good for Sakura.

I must thank her for not spilling my secret.

Although calling you an idiot was rude and harsh.

It is quite a hard case for you.

Because I'm really not giving away anything.

Keeping secrets from me now?

I guess it's only fair.

I would wait forever if it meant I would get you in the end.

I'm sure you will always be my knight.

My protector.

My rescuer.

My love.

You said you loved me.

You said you love me.

My heart is beating a million times a second.

I cant stop smiling.

You love me.

I want to hear you say it in person.

Come find me soon.

Come find me now.

I love you.

Your love,

Sunny Place

P.S. Soon isn't soon enough

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too.

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	8. I must tell you something

And again no Mrs. Story…

Me: So. Story. How do you feel about To the one I adore?

Story: He's very good. A nice man.

Me: Thank you.

Story: So is he like your replacement for me?

Me: Pretty much.

Story: oh……

Thank you all you reviewers! (especially Jadedsiren and Vampiress22 because they leave long reviews that inspire me to write. I love you guys!!)

Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. What a slap in the face.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

To my secretive love,

Not soon enough for either of us.

Why must you keep your name a secret?

You know that I love you with all my heart.

With all my soul.

I tried.

To show you how romantic I could be.

And to try to get you to reveal your name of course.

You astonish me.

It is only thinking.

I will not risk a mistake.

If I am not correct than it could be trouble.

So I must wait until I am completely sure.

Until I am certain of who you are.

I will whisper your name with love for all my days.

I will never cease to call out your name and seek you.

The definition?

So your name means Sunny Place.

Hmm.

What an unusual meaning.

Mine means a Japanese fish cake.

Kind of lame.

I cant wait to feel your soft lips on my cheeks.

Shes SUPER STRONG!

And I'm always on the receiving end of it.

Then I shall work harder than I ever have so that your wishes and prayers can be answered.

I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

Most people get annoyed with me saying it.

You really are amazing.

So perfect.

Oh.

So it's just an expression?

There are no trapped butterflies in my stomach?

Good.

That would've been bad.

If it's unhealthy I don't want to be healthy.

I'd much rather be in love with you.

No matter the pain.

Or the consequences.

Bringing joy to you makes me feel important.

Makes me feel as if I belong.

And you mine. My one and only.

Forever and always.

I do not flatter the truth.

I only describe as a fact.

You're more than those things.

Words are not enough to describe you.

Not enough to describe the feelings that you give me.

Not enough to describe what you are to me.

Being shy only makes you all the more attractive.

Because you are bold enough to show your feelings through these letters.

You have no reason to ever feel insecure.

You have a beautiful soul.

A wondrous heart.

I am selfish.

For wanting you.

For needing you even though it causes you harm.

For making your letters the only thing I depend on.

I will be faithful.

Never will I see another.

Ahem.

So you are um… well endowed in that area?

I will never cause you pain again.

Never let you hurt.

Never have I been surer of something.

The feelings are indescribable but I know that it is love.

I love you.

I will take good care of your heart.

Take special care with mine.

You hold it in your delicate capable hands.

Thank you.

For accepting my foolishness.

You think I'm funny?

You really are perfect.

Everyone else sees me as annoying.

But you.

You understand.

I pride myself on my persistence.

It's what will help me find you.

Your work will not be in vain.

I will find you.

You already impress me.

Because I am.

I am truly in love.

I cant wait to hear you say that in person.

BELIEVE IT!

How could they.

How could they throw away the image and embodiment of perfection?

They will pay.

This will not stand.

Why would they ever throw you aside?

You taught yourself?

Remarkable.

I accept you in all your perfection.

You are my meaning for breathing.

You are the only light I know.

Yes. It is horrid.

You are a much bigger person than I.

I would not be able to be happy.

Never again would I be happy without you.

It would not be possible.

Please don't ever leave me.

That's what I always say.

I'm not an idiot.

I'm delighted you don't think I'm an idiot.

The toughest case yet.

But I'm going to find you.

I'm hurrying.

I'm rushing.

I'm coming.

For as long as you want me

I will be your knight.

Your protector.

Your rescuer.

Your love.

I love you.

I love you.

I cant breathe.

I love you.

I haven't stopped smiling since I read your first letter.

The one who will never stop chasing you,

Naruto

P.S. I must tell you something……

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too.

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	9. Tell me everything and I will listen

Mrs. Story….where are you?

To the one I adore: Isnt Angel great? I cant believe you ever let her go!

Me: Aww you're so sweet.

Story: ……

To the one I adore: Angel, you have made me what I am. Thank you my love

Story: Put a sock in it.

Me: Are you jealous Story?

Story: ……

Thank you all you reviewers! (especially Jadedsiren because she checks every day when she comes home from work if THIS story is updated. AND vampiress22 because she's sweet.) I love you ALL!

Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Don't remind me.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

To my love, protector, rescuer, chaser,

What is it?

You know you can tell me anything.

I promise to be understanding.

There can be no secrets between us.

(besides my name of course.)

I want you to figure out who I am on your own.

You must admit it is much more fun this way.

I love you equally.

With every molecule in my body.

You succeeded.

You showed me a side that I admire and love

But of course my name is going to remain a well kept secret.

You astound me.

You are being very cautious about this.

It makes me realize that you do care.

And I will shout your name to the heavens as my love

I will answer every call and come running into your arms.

Haha.

Naruto that's so cute!

Your name is very unique and I love it.

And I cant wait to be able to kiss you.

It does always seem to be you on the end of Sakura's fist.

I'm sorry if she hurts you.

You do too much for me.

There is no reason for you to work yourself to the bone for me.

No need to apologize.

I would wait my entire life for you.

I love hearing the determination in your voice.

Your catch phrase is inspiring and energetic.

It fits you well.

I say again that you flatter me.

I must remind you I am far from perfect.

Yes.

It is merely an expression.

No butterflies are harmed by falling in love.

Me neither.

I would choose loving you over my health any day.

In spite of the pain.

In spite of any consequences I face.

Talking with you makes me feel important.

You make me feel the same.

As if I belong.

As if I am important.

Forever and always my love.

For all of eternity.

You embellish.

I am the one who states facts.

You are everything I could ever want.

Words are never enough.

Not for you.

You are indescribable as well.

These letters I send are anything but bold.

They are sneaky at best.

You are not selfish.

If you are selfish then the world has no good in it.

And I know that the world still has good in it.

Because you are in the world.

I cannot keep my eyes off of you.

I don't see anyone but you.

Yes.

It's pretty annoying actually.

I don't flaunt it like some girls.

It's almost embarrassing.

You cant never let me hurt.

There's no way for you to do that.

But I appreciate the thought.

You seem so sure about everything though.

I knew it was love from the moment I first saw you.

And you return my love.

It makes my heart burst.

I love you.

I will care for your heart as if it were glass.

Because I know how easily a heart can shatter.

I think you are hysterical.

Your persistence is attractive.

It will be the way you find me.

Im so glad to hear that.

I want to impress you so badly.

To show that I'm not worthless.

I in deeply in love.

I will say it as many times as you wish.

Because I was not strong enough.

Not a prodigy.

I was not perfect.

I was weak.

I was too weak.

There is no need to make them pay.

They will never listen.

I taught myself from the basics of the techniques taught to me.

I am not perfect.

But for you I will try to be.

You are my meaning for living.

You are the light of my life.

I talk big, but I am not sure if I could actually be happy.

I am certain that if anyone could be happy after being in love, it would be you.

You have such a joy to you.

You never allow the world to put you down.

I will never leave you.

Until my dying day.

Of course not.

I consider you very intelligent.

Rush to me.

Hurry to me.

Come to me.

Even if I want you always?

I haven't breathed in years because of you.

I love you

I love you.

I love you

I blush at the mention of your name.

The one who has given you her heart,

Sunny Place

P.S. Tell me everything and I will listen

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too. (jadedsiren, vampiress22, sakura-girl). LOVE YOU ALL!

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	10. I understand if you don't write back

Mrs. Story! YOU'RE BACK!!

To the one I adore: Hey, Mrs. Story. Nice to meet you.

Me: Yah…

Story: MRS. STORY MY LOVE! YOU HAVE RETURNED TO ME!! I LOVE YOU!

To the one I adore: wow…that was a bit much.

Me: Yah he gets like that…

Story: MY LOVE HAS RETURNED!

To the one I adore: I love you Angel.

Me: blush

Thank you all you reviewers! (especially Jadedsiren because she checks every day when she comes home from work if THIS story is updated. AND vampiress22 because she's sweet. AND Jadedsiren's sister Narutobaby16) I love you ALL!

Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Maybe someday I could PARTIALLY own it. So I can make it more romantic.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

To my love, gentle, strong, and mysterious Sunny Place,

It's hard for me to tell you.

I know you are understanding but…

This is big.

I'm afraid of how you will react.

It's not something that many people know.

The rest of the villiage isn't even allowed to talk about it.

It's the reason I was shunned for so many years.

The reason that I have tried so hard for recognition……….

…….

I must agree that it is more fun this way.

What's a molecule?

I love you with every beat of my heart.

You overwhelm me.

I care about you more than I have ever cared about anything before.

You are everything to me.

I will whisper your name to you every night with love

I will catch you when you run to me and hold you tightly never letting go.

Thanks.

I wish I knew your real name.

Somehow all the entries on meanings of names for Sunny Place in the books have been ripped out.

That was your doing wasn't it.

You have no idea how hard it is.

I want to kiss you so badly.

But I don't know your name.

And I cant be sure.

It doesn't matter what Sakura does.

You are the only thing that matters.

I don't do enough for you.

I don't work hard enough for you.

Otherwise I would've found you by now.

I will find you.

You wont have to wait too long.

Once you hear what I've been keeping from you…

You might want to flee.

You are an angel.

An image of perfection whose given her heart to a monster.

Good.

I love butterflies.

They are so very beautiful.

But delicate.

Like you.

You are my little butterfly.

Even if the consequence is loving a monster?

I am a monster.

I wish I could belong to you.

But I fear now my confession will be too much.

I am the great deceiver my love.

You may hide your name…

But I hide something more evil.

I am extremely selfish.

Soon you will see.

The world has good in it.

Because you are in the world.

Not me.

I am a monstrosity.

You ARE well endowed?

I like that in a girl.

I mean.

That's good you don't flaunt it.

Never be embarrassed about your body.

I realize that now.

Because I am about to hurt you.

By telling you my secret.

I know you might be horrified.

That you ever fell in love with someone like me.

I know I love you.

I know it.

But it seems as if I am going to lose you now.

My heart is yours.

Keep it in good condition.

Thank you.

You impress me more than ever.

I love you.

So much.

You are perfect.

You are strong.

You are insanely amazing.

Gentle.

Caring.

Determined.

Loving.

If you are not mine I would have no light.

No joy.

No love.

I will be there for as long as you want me.

After this letter I doubt it will be always.

I love you

I love you.

I love you

Now.

I must tell you this.

Before I chicken out.

You know that the Nine tailed fox was never defeated.

Only sealed.

Inside a child.

I am that child.

Inside of me is the demon Nine tailed fox.

I am a monster.

But I love you.

Please remember that.

I love you.

The one who wishes for your love,

Naruto

P.S. I understand if you don't write back

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

They bring these huge smiles to my face! And sometimes make me laugh too. (jadedsiren, vampiress22, sakura-girl). LOVE YOU ALL!

They make me want to write!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	11. A life without you has no purpose

To the one I adore: So. When do we get married Angel?

Me: -blushes redder- Um… I don't know.

Story: Mrs. Story. you wonderful woman you!

Me: A bit dramatic isn't he.

To the one I adore: quite.

Me:Yep.

To the one I adore: SO about getting married…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then this story would be in some episodes.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – even though she didn't tell jadedsiren about the last chapter for DAYS!!!

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review as always. (did narutobaby16 tell you I never write another chapter without a review from you?)

Vampiress22- for being the first to review my newest chapters.

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To my pure hearted and innocent love,

You are NOT a monster.

Never let anyone tell you that you are.

In fact it only makes me admire you more.

I adore you for being strong.

It is inconceivable to me that you house such a monstrosity inside of you and you still are who you

are.

So loving.

So kind.

So cheerful.

Your control over the fox is unbelievable.

I never would have guessed.

I would never shun you.

Never turn away from you.

I love you.

I love you so very much.

I know how it feels to be shunned.

To be tossed aside.

No matter what happens I will never leave you.

Till I am cold and dead.

If before I was ever doubtful of your dream to be hokage, I believe in you more than ever now.

I always believed you could be Hokage.

You deserve it.

Now that I know your secret you deserve it even more.

Naruto, dearest, never fear to tell me anything.

I will never judge you negatively.

Didn't you pay attention in school?

At the academy we learned that a molecule is what makes up matter, what makes up everything that

lives.

I love you with every breath I take.

You engulf my thoughts.

My actions.

My everything.

I care and love you more than anything else I know.

You are my all.

Without you I am nothing.

You are so poetic and so awing.

Your words warm my very soul.

You will know it soon enough.

Yes, that was my doing.

I ripped it out after I realized you would cheat and look my name up.

I have every idea how hard it is.

I have been waiting patiently much longer than you.

I have never kissed anyone.

Never.

My own parents have never been kissed by me.

No one.

So double your want to kiss me and double it again.

That is how I feel about kissing you.

I want and need your lips on mine.

You are wearing me down love.

All your secrets are out.

Mine must be revealed soon.

It is odd to hear you dismiss Sakura so easily.

It makes me more confident of your feelings for me.

You are the only one that will ever matter to me.

You have done too much for me.

You work harder then you should for such a disappointing prize.

You are no monster.

And I am no angel.

You are the incarnate of perfection.

Compared to a butterfly.

They are so beautiful.

I hope I live up to your standards.

I love you no matter the consequence, but you are no monster.

I belong to you.

And that is all that matters.

You hide nothing from me.

You bare yourself to the soul for me to see.

And I rejoice in the purity found within you.

I am glad you do not hope for a flatter woman.

That you are satisfied with my embarrassing flaw.

My endowment is a nuisance.

But if you enjoy that, I am happy that you are fond of that feature.

I adore you.

Admire you.

But never fear you.

I am still in love.

And I know you love me.

As I love you.

You will never lose me.

You hold my heart.

You are the source of my joy.

You are the reason I am here on this earth.

I want you for eternity.

For eternity I will love you.

Love that will stay,

Your little butterfly

P.S. A life without you has no purpose.

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Preeeeeetttttttyyyyy pleeeeeasssseee!

And leave some long reviews.

I love long reviews.

Although I do enjoy short reviews as well.

Ok you know what.

Just REVIEW!

Especially if you've been reading this story but haven't left a review yet.

That means all you lovely people who put me on story alert or read the story without reviewing.

I get over 100 hits when a new chapter comes out but I only have around 40 reviews. That's not right.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	12. A life without you is unbearable

Me: Well… at least give a proper proposal!

Story: I proposed to Mrs. Story when she was reading me.

Me: Yah. So maybe you could…..write me something?

To the one I adore: I will write you the best love letter and propose to you!

Me: alrighty then…

Story: My proposal was better.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the world would be at peace.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – who's real name is oh so pretty.

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review as always and doing so quickly this time!

Vampiress22- for being the first to review my newest chapters and pointing out her favorite lines from the letter. I love when people do that!

Dogboy1214- for reviewing so quickly and giving me such sweet reviews!

Mrs. Story- for realizing I am indeed a romantic.

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To my beautiful, loyal, understanding love,

My fearless butterfly.

You accept me still?

Arent you afraid of me?

You admire me more?

MORE?

But I…I house a monster!

It is hard to control the fox.

Sasuke and Sakura…and the older generation were the only ones who knew.

If not for you I doubt I would be the person I am.

You gave me light at my lowest point.

I had tried so hard.

Worked for Sakura's love.

But it was futile.

And worthless.

Because I was meant to belong to you.

I will be by your side always.

There will never be a time I turn away from you.

I love you.

More than I ever dreamed I could love someone.

It escapes me how anyone would willingly throw you aside.

They would have to be insane.

I shall never stray from your side.

Until my heart stops beating.

You believe in my dream.

You believe in me…

I don't deserve you.

I have laid myself bare for you.

There is nothing I fear to tell you.

I slept through school.

Either that or I was playing a prank.

Oh. You should be a teacher.

That's a lot simpler than the definition that this book gave me.

You are the one who causes my heart to beat.

Your love surrounds me.

Your being affects me.

You are all I know.

All I love.

With you I fly and touch the stars.

Without you I fall to the ground.

Your words are inspiring.

Loving.

Your name must be as lovely as you.

I wish I knew it already.

Patience is a virtue I do not possess.

You however seem to be the essence of virtue.

Of purity.

You sneak!

Giving me a clue and then taking away my way to figure out what it means.

You have never been kissed?

Not at all?

Who could control themselves from kissing you?

As soon as I know who you are for sure I will kiss you soundly.

You've never kissed anyone?

Not even your parents?

No other has felt your soft lips?

Your first kiss will have to be doubly special.

I will make sure your first kiss is the most mind blowing experience ever.

Believe it!

I am wearing you down!

It is true, all my secrets have been revealed.

But you can keep your secrets.

As much as I wish to know your name.

I realize I am very close to knowing it.

But if I could call you by name.

Once I know your name I don't know if I shall be able to stop from screaming it.

Screaming that I love you to the world.

Sakura is like a sister to me.

And you are the only one that will ever make my heart beat.

I have not accomplished my goal.

I need to find out your name.

Disappointing?

You are more than I could have ever imagined.

You are more than I deserve.

You degrade yourself.

Stop it.

You are overly more than what I could dream to have.

When you say that to me.

When you say that I am not a monster.

I believe you.

For that alone you are MY angel.

You make me believe in myself.

Make me believe that I am human.

My perfect little butterfly.

You have surpassed my standards.

I belong to you.

You own me heart and soul.

Mind and body.

I am yours.

To do with as you wish.

I love you no matter the pain, suffering, any consequence.

I believed that by falling in love with you…

I was sentencing you to life with a monster.

But you have told me that is not so.

You must love me.

More than I had hoped.

I give you everything I have.

I hope you are not disappointed with what you get.

Your endowment is attractive.

Sexy.

Enticing.

I am too lucky to have someone like you.

Someone with everything I could ever ask for.

I love you always.

Every day that I wake is because of you.

I will never leave you.

You carry my heart wherever you go.

You are the source of my delight

You are the reason I stay on this earth.

I want you for eternity and after.

For as long as I am living and long after I am dead

I love you

Love that transcends the normal,

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S. A life without you is unbearable

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Preeeeeetttttttyyyyy pleeeeeasssseee!

And leave some long reviews.

I love long reviews.

Although I do enjoy short reviews as well.

Especially if you've been reading this story but haven't left a review yet.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Come and get me

To the one I adore: My dearest love of my life,

You have created me from ink and paper.

I wish to share my meager existence with you

For as long as I am written and read.

Will you marry me?

Me: -sobbing- That was so beautiful

Story: -grumble-

Me: YES YES! I WILL marry you! YES!

To the one I adore: Thank you my love

Story: -scoffs- whatever…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would never be a yaoi fanbase. (no offense to those who enjoy yaoi)

Much love to Narutobaby16 – my accomplice in name sharing

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review! And being so sweet and thoughtful.

Vampiress22- for giving me so much praise

Dogboy1214- for reviewing so quickly and giving me such sweet reviews!

Mrs. Story- for saying I'm a good writer.

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To my everything,

I am far from fearless.

But you make me strong.

I accept you always.

Never will I fear you.

I admire you to the utmost.

Didn't you read my first letter?

Housing a monster is not the same as being a monster.

Yet you manage to control him everyday.

Now I am included in this sacred pact of secrecy.

I will protect your secret.

You don't need me to be you.

You are you.

You belong to me.

I belong to you.

Two halves of a soul.

Two beings meant to be.

I am forever by you.

In whatever you do.

I shall support you.

You shall never see my back turned to you.

I love you.

More than even I imagined I was capable of.

If you knew my clan you would see their logic.

They are harsh and cruel.

Weakness is unacceptable.

I do believe sometimes that our clan is a bit mental.

I shall never leave you alone.

Until my soul disappears.

I believe you can achieve whatever you set your mind to.

You will make your dream come true.

I am the undeserving one.

But you insist I not say so.

I lay myself bare for you now.

I wish to hold no more secrets.

You loveable adorable boy.

Maybe I shall become a teacher.

I am not cut out to be a ninja in my clan's eyes.

You are the one that makes my live.

You surround me

Your life is my own.

You are everything.

I am weightless when I am near you.

Without you I am locked to the ground.

Your words breathe life into me.

They make me live for me.

For you.

Soon you will tell me if my name is lovely.

Purity.

Purity is weakness in my clan.

You must be willing to get your hands dirty.

I have a bit of a prankster side to me.

My lips are untouched by another.

Doubly special.

You have no need to put so much emphasis on it.

Once you know who I am will you want to kiss me?

My parents are distant.

You are the only one I feel close to.

I believe you with my heart in my hands.

A sister.

That makes much more sense.

You are the only one who gives me butterflies.

Don't worry love.

Then you will be pleased.

I make a promise to try.

To try to stop degrading myself.

You are my dream.

My fantasy.

I speak only the truth about you.

You are no monster.

Only a lover.

A man.

A knight in shining armor.

You have broken my standards.

You are so much more.

Everything you see.

Everything you don't.

Is yours.

My being is yours.

Forever more.

Nothing will keep me away.

You cannot disappoint me now.

My joy, my life.

You are my all.

Forever and ever I will fall.

For you.

You wish to see me?

I grant your every desire.

I love you,

Hinata Hyuuga

P.S. Come and get me

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Preeeeeetttttttyyyyy pleeeeeasssseee!

And leave some long reviews.

I love long reviews.

Although I do enjoy short reviews as well.

Especially if you've been reading this story but haven't left a review yet.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	14. Stay put

To the one I adore: I'm getting married!

I am marrying my one true love!

Me: And I mine!

Story: Mrs. Story. I love you

Me: Yah yah w/e Story. I'm getting Married! YES!

To the one I adore: You will be a beautiful bride.

Me: -blush- Thanks

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. Well… all of you would be happy.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – b/c I just love her.

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review! And being so sweet and thoughtful and well…. For being you. (sorry for making you cry )

Vampiress22- for giving me so much praise. And reading my real book.

Dogboy1214- for reviewing so quickly and giving me such sweet reviews!

Mrs. Story- for saying I'm a good writer and keeping Story happy.

Archfiend- I will write a couple chapters in prose. Like I did with To my only love. But just b/c they meet up doesn't mean the story ends. This chapter is in "poetry" as you say. But I shall get to a prose chapter soon.

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata,

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

I cant stop saying your name.

Hinata.

I never realized before, what a lovely name you have.

It rolls off my tounge so well.

Hinata

Hinata!

HINATA!!

This letter will be short dearest.

Because I am coming for you.

I see you with new eyes now.

You blushed because you love me.

You fainted because I invaded your space.

You were so aware of everything I did.

You are fearless.

You are strong.

You are accepting.

You are admirable.

You are secretive.

You are honest.

You are you.

You are mine.

Two halves of a heart.

Two people destined to be.

I am always there for you.

No matter the circumstance.

You lift me up

I pull you up with me

I love you

More than should be allowed.

My heart bursts.

And now I know you.

I know every bit of you.

The Hyugga Clan….

The ones who imprisoned Neji.

Who tossed you aside.

I see nothing of their logic.

Only demented tradition.

You are much too good for them.

They are unreasonable.

Traditional and unyielding.

They are strict and uncaring.

You will never be them.

You are soft and sweet.

Pure and lovely.

Forgiving and Compassionate.

I shall never leave you.

Until eternity ends.

I believe in you.

In you alone.

You are so unattainable.

So far away.

But now I am coming.

I will be there soon.

No more waiting.

No more delaying.

You shall be mine!

You invented a more advanced technique than your clan on your own.

You are more worthy to be a ninja then I.

You are the one that makes me see the good.

The one that makes me hear the sweet.

The one that makes me taste victory.

The one that makes me feel love.

The one that makes me smell the sunshine.

You are me.

Your destiny intertwined with mine.

I am me when I am near you.

Damaged by everything and persevering for you.

I am airborne.

Flying in the clouds with butterflies in my stomach when I am near you.

Without you I am buried alive.

Your name causes blushes and butterflies.

Hinata.

Your words.

Your love.

It is all I care for now.

For you.

Your name is lovely.

Your name is ethereal.

Hinata.

Hinata

Hinata.

Purity is you.

Purity is angelic.

Purity is purposeful.

Purity is strength

My perfect match.

I want to kiss you.

I will kiss you.

Be prepared my love.

As soon as I find you.

You will be kissed senseless.

Kissed passionately.

Kissed longingly.

Kissed lovingly.

You are my family now.

You are my life now.

You are the only one who makes me blush.

The only one to give me butterflies.

You have such a large endowment

But all you ever wear is bulky clothing.

I remember now.

Trying not to ogle when I first saw you again.

I had dismissed it at the time.

You have grown so beautiful.

So stunning.

I feel awed by your prescence.

Nothing will keep me away.

Nothing.

I know you.

I am coming.

Now.

Hinata.

My princess.

My angel.

My love.

My comfort.

My joy.

My butterfly.

My love.

I love you.

I love you Hinata.

I love you Hinata.

I love you.

I love you.

Love,

Naruto

P.S. Stay put.

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Preeeeeetttttttyyyyy pleeeeeasssseee!

And leave some long reviews.

I love long reviews.

Although I do enjoy short reviews as well.

Especially if you've been reading this story but haven't left a review yet.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	15. Why?

Preacher: We are gathered here today to join this story and this woman in fake matrimony.

Me: *blushing bride*

To the one I adore: You look even more lovely in white

Me: Stop it! My face is all red.

Preacher: Is there anyone that objects to this fake union?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. Well… all of you would be happy.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – who is awesome for licking her sister goodbye. Haha aw that kills me.

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review! And liking my writing style! hehe

Vampiress22- for giving me so much praise. And reading my real book.

Dogboy1214- for being such a sweetheart! Thanks! Im glad you like my "poetry" writing style!

Mrs. Story- for reviewing and keeping Story happy.

Archfiend- Here is your Prose chapter! 

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata stood on a quaint little bridge pondering over her reflection. She held a scribbly letter in her

hand as she mouthed the words to herself. Who knew that Naruto could be so romantic.

The charade was over now. She had revealed who she was. Now all that was left was for them to

meet. Hinata heard her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about Naruto. He was coming for

her. After all her waiting. She smiled softly and folded up Naruto's letter to put it in her pocket.

She leaned over and looked down at the clear blue water. As she stared at the glittering water her

Eyes widened. Naruto had come up behind her. Hinata spun around fast blushing madly as she came

face to face with her one true love. His blue eyes bored into her light lavender eyes as he slowly

placed his hand on her waist. He moved his other hand up to the nape of her neck. As soon as his

fingers touched her she was all shivers, shudders, and blushes. Her heart was beating so fast she was

close to cardiac arrest and the feeling of his feather touches on her nape were sending her into a

spiral of pleasure. He started to speak and Hinata could barely distinguish the words over the

drumming of her heart and the racing incoherent thoughts in her head. Her lavender eyes strayed

from his captivating heartwarming stare to his undoubtedly soft lips as he spoke.

"Hinata. How could I never have noticed. You are the most amazing extraordinary beautiful woman

there ever was. Your heart is as pure as your soul and you are an angel in my eyes. I must ask your

permission my lovely butterfly. May I give you your first kiss?" Naruto said sincerity pouring along

with love in his words.

Hinata's breath was coming quicker in anticipation.

"Y-yes. Please. Kiss me." Hinata managed to breathe out her voice whisper soft.

Naruto smiled his heart stopping smile and Hinata immediately relaxed into his light hold on her.

Slowly he drew her into his body, letting her feel the hard plane that was his body. Her body

was soft and inviting. His hand that had been spreading heat on her hip drew up and he used both

hands to cup her ivory face. Her cheeks were tinted with a flattering blush and Naruto couldn't resist

drawing his thumbs across her cheekbones over and over, savoring her silk skin and letting her

cheeks pink more by his actions. Her pink lips were tempting him and he couldn't wait any longer.

Carefully, cautiously he lowered his face to hers. Hinata struggled with herself fighting off the fainting

spell that was threatening her. Naruto was going to kiss her. She was going to kiss Naruto. As soon as

his sweet breath hit her face her eyes fluttered close. And then her world exploded. As his lips touched

hers she gasped. The feeling was completely foreign to her and her body was tingling with pleasurable

jolts. Slowly she felt Naruto's lips moving on her inexperienced ones. His lips were soft and glided on

hers easily. She had read about what came next and as predicted in her wildest fantasies she felt his

tongue touch her lips with care gauging her reaction to this new step. Immediately Hinata parted her

lips allowing him into her mouth. As his tongue swirled around her mouth tasting her she responded

recklessly kissing him back with all the love and passion she had bottled up for years.

When they parted it was only due to the burning in both of their lungs.

Naruto looked into her enchanting eyes hoping that her first kiss was everything she had been

dreaming of. Hinata was panting, her ample bosom rising and falling with an enticing movement that

drew Naruto's eyes for a quick moment.

"Naruto. I love you. That was indescribable." Hinata managed breathelessly

Naruto cracked his sun bright smile.

"Hinata. Hinata I love you. I love you so much."

He replied grabbing her tightly to him and kissing all over her face with light kisses until he kissed her

lips again softly and chastely.

Hinata leaned into him wrapping her petite arms around his slender form and holding him tightly.

Naruto immediately responded drawing her into his body tightly reluctant to ever let her go. Her

Curves were heaven sent and they molded into him. He kissed the top of her head and she settled

into the crook of his neck kissing the skin lightly. He shuddered in pleasure and she blushed at the

affect she had on him. "I love you" she whispered on his skin. Naruto closed his eyes and held her

close enjoying her brown sugar and vanilla scent. Her warmth encased him and for the first time ever

he felt safe and loved. Completely loved.

Harsh air hit him then and his deep blue eyes snapped open. Had it all been a dream? But no.

He could see Hinata's startled saddened eyes as she was dragged away by a darker figure.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! NARUTO" she shrieked as she was forcefully dragged away.

Naruto watched with wide eyes until he crumpled to the floor. Defeated. She was being taken from

him. The only thing that mattered in his world was being ripped away from him. Why?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks in advance!


	16. I miss you already

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. But I have 83 reviews for my story! So take that!

Much love to Narutobaby16 – who is aw3som3.

Jadedsiren- for leaving me a long review. Just send me an email, cuz your email refuses to show up. My email is my username on here angelaurora7777 and it is at .

Vampiress22- for giving me so much praise and just awww.

Dogboy1214- for being such a sweetheart and leaving me a good review.

Mrs. Story- for reviewing…and keeping Story in check.

Archfiend- Here is another Prose chapter. Whatcha think?

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!

Note!: this is a short chapter, because I have been swamped by schoolwork, but I will get my groove back once it's all letters again. Prose is harder for me to write. hehe

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata shrieked as the man carried her away from her love. Her tears fell in silver streams down her

porcelain face as she pulled against the man's painful grasp on her wrists and waist. "Why? What are

you doing? Let me GO!" she choked on her tears. He had dragged her back to her house and was now

shoving her into her room. Grunting her threw her onto her bed roughly as Hinata continued sobbing.

The man was tall and his black hair was down to his shoulders. His face was stone and it gave Hinata

chills when she looked into his eyes. His soft lavender eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. "Wh-

who are you?" she stuttered out, wiping futilely at the tears that continued to drop from her cheeks. "I

am Kendi. I am a servant in your father's guard. You are his daughter, Hinata, correct?" the man said

in a bleeding tone. Hinata blubbered out a yes. "Do you have ANY idea who that was you were

kissing? You were in danger!" The man said, his anger causing Hinata to cringe away from him. Hinata

sat there on her bed quieting down her sobs so that her voice would be more forceful when she spoke.

Kendi was heaving deep breaths in irritation and anger. "I was kissing Naruto Uzumaki, my one true

love, my protector, my perfect soul mate. Yes, I know he contains the Nine Tailed Fox and No I don't

care. I am never in danger with him. He is the only person who makes me feel safe. You had no right

to drag me away from him. Leave me now! I am going to go find him." Hinata said, her lavender eyes

fierce and forceful. She was standing straight and tall now her beauty and anger astonishing as she

stared down her adversary. Kendi stared at the furious woman in front of him in shock. Then he

laughed. Hinata's fury wavered. Kendi laughed and laughed and laughed at her. Hinata felt the tears

coming back and fought them down. She needed to be strong. Finally Kendi calmed down and

smirked. "I am going to inform your father of your actions. You will be lucky if you ever see the light

of day or that boy again." Kendi said smugly before sealing her door and vanishing with a flourish.

Hinata crumpled onto her bed. Trapped in a tower like a princess. Her father would be furious at her.

Hinata was struck with an idea. Grabbing a pen and paper she immediately started writing.

She wrote and wrote, pouring out her feelings of remorse. After an hour had passed Kendi returned.

"Miss Hinata. Your father refuses to be bothered with your actions and has assigned me to deal your

punishment. He was not to be disturbed in his tea drinking to spare a moment for you. You will be

locked here until further notice. The monster will not be able to reach you here." Kendi said.

Hinata turned away from him. Her own father didn't care that she was in love, didn't care that many

thought Naruto was dangerous. Hinata sealed her letter and sent it out with a servant. "Naruto. I miss

you already." She whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks in advance!


	17. I dislike being a damsel in distress

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto……for now.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – a life without a computer would destroy me.

Jadedsiren- you better leave me a long review!

Vampiress22- cuz I love you darling!

Dogboy1214- for well you know.

Mrs. Story- for adding your opinions.

Archfiend- Here is another Prose chapter WITH a letter!

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto kneeled on the ground a broken man. Just when everything had come into place it was

snatched away. His burning tears splattered to the ground as he thought of his love's face.

His angelic Hinata. Despite his overwhelming sorrow a small smile graced his lips as he pictured her.

Her long shining raven locks and her smooth porcelain face were his source of pure happiness.

Slowly his tears subsided as his determination broke free of his mourning. He stood up straight and

tall. He was going to get his love back. No matter the consequence. Hinata belonged to him as deeply

as he belonged to her. With their very souls they were connected. Naruto strode to his house with

purpose. If he couldn't see her, he would write her. He would feel her love through her letters as she

would be shown his own love for her. Out of habit he checked his mail. Empty. His mailbox had not

been empty for what seemed like forever. Hinata had always sent him a love filled letter. Naruto

supported himself against the wooden post of the mailbox as his grief threatened to cause a collapse.

He missed her. He missed her so much that his heart broke in his chest as his mind whirled with the

intense pain of being away from her. Naruto stood there, still as marble until he was tapped on the

shoulder. Standing proud and stoic was Neji Hyugga. Naruto blinked at the man before him blankly.

"Hinata sends this. She's under lockdown. I will be your…messenger…" He said and Naruto's

blue eyes widened as he took in the information. In Neji's outstretched hand was a tiny envelope,

with his name written on it in neat beautiful cursive. Naruto seized it without another moment's

hesitation, ripping into the contents with an eagerness that caused Neji to take a step backwards.

My dearest truest love,

For the moment and for many moments after, I am locked away from you.

I feel like a princess kept from her prince.

My lovely wonderful prince charming.

Your kissing skills are unparalleled.

You made me fly and float with only your lips.

Even now I'm still tingling.

How do you do these things to me?

Melt my insides and my heart at once?

You have made my first kiss more spectacular than my fantasies.

I hope I have not disappointed you with my awkward responses.

I am so very new at this.

This kissing and touching makes me prone to fainting.

I still feel the heat from your hands on my face.

I wish I was still with you

Tucked into your warm comforting embrace.

I have never held so much rage and hate as I do now.

I hate my father.

I hate this lowly servant Kendi.

I hate being away from you.

I am angry at people's assessment of you.

I love you.

I love you as I always have.

Don't let this separation come between us.

I still want you forever.

This household, this clan is harsh and cruel.

I miss you.

I miss you and feel as though I am breaking.

Come heal me with your touches.

Your kisses.

How I wish to see your perfect face.

You are so stunning to see.

So perfect and beautiful.

You seem to radiate determination and love.

The person who dragged me away was a servant.

He saw you and I …

He called you a monster.

I hate him for that.

He tried to seek audience with my father.

To sentence me to lockdown.

My father wouldn't see him, but sent word the he was to do whatever he saw fit.

My father places the judgment of a biased sadistic servant over mine.

He never even seeks my opinion!

My side of the story!

My side of the story…

The side that shows your love for me.

The side that shows my love for you.

The side that shows our fairytale romance.

My daring dashing determined prince.

Come and rescue this princess.

I love you my dearest.

Forever and always.

No matter the distance.

No matter the obstacles.

We will be together again.

We will live our lives side by side

For as long as you want me.

I will be there.

I miss you.

I love you.

I love you

Love of the deepest kind,

Hinata

P.S. I dislike being a damsel in distress

Naruto smiled his wide crooked grin. Turning to the confused Neji he hugged the stoic ninja tightly to

him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he exclaimed twirling Neji around effortlessly

while Neji tried futilely to escape. He set him down gently as he gripped the letter to his chest.

"Tell Hinata that I love her and I will write as soon as I can. Please tell her I love her." Naruto

commanded Neji excitedly. Neji just nodded in confirmation and walked away.

Naruto rushed into his house to find his pen and paper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks in advance!


	18. 3, 2, 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto……for now.

Much love to Narutobaby16 – I'm 16. Like you!

Jadedsiren- review faster this time darling!

Vampiress22- cuz you're so sweeeeettttt

Dogboy1214- for well reviewing!

Mrs. Story- for reviewing! I Luff you dear!

Archfiend- Here is another Prose chapter. And a tiny letter.

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji strode into Hinata's room with a grimace. Hinata looked up immediately rushing to him with

enthusiasm. "What did he say Neji? What did he do? Tell me!" Hinata ordered and Neji quirked an

eyebrow. He had never seen Hinata so forceful before. Slowly, still with a grimace he replied

"He said to tell you he loves you and he will write as soon as he can."

Hinata sighed dreamily. Neji's eyes softened at her content smile. She really loved Naruto.

Amazing. They were so completely opposite of each other. Yet their love was so pure. He shook his

head. Hinata looked at Neji again, snapping out of her daydream trance. "Neji? Why w-were y-you

grimacing bef-fore?"Hinata asked shyly. Neji's grimace returned. "Naruto hugged me." He said. Hinata

couldn't help it. She laughed. Her giggles loudly echoed in Neji's brain and his frown deepened. She

continued her giggling unable to stop the fit of laughter that had seized her. Her face was turning red

and her eyes were watering, but it didn't matter. All she could think of was how funny and adorable

Naruto is. Hugging Neji! What was that lovable boy thinking? Neji sighed and walked out of her room.

Hinata finally calmed herself down her face returning to its porcelain ivory color. "Oh Naruto. My

knight, my prince. Where are you?" she sighed. Neji walked back into the room again and Hinata looked at him quizzically. "Yes?" she said.

"Naruto sent a letter." Neji replied as he held up an envelope.

Hinata snatched it out of his hands and ripped it open expertly.

Neji rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room.

Lovely damsel in distress,

My love

My life.

Your velvet lips are all I can think about.

My insides are goop

My heart is bursting

As your prince I am determined to rescue you

My stunning princess you will not wait long.

Your lockdown is no match for me

I will set you free

Never have I kissed anyone that made me feel this way

Better than my fantasies, better than my dreams

Reality is pleasurable with you in my life

I am new at this as well.

We can learn together.

You will never disappoint me.

Never.

Everything and anything that you do is perfect in my eyes.

I do hope I won't make you faint.

I still feel your lips on mine.

Your body close to me.

My arms still feel your phantom form.

I wish to hold you now.

Tightly.

I wish never to let go of you again.

An angel like you should not hold rage and hate.

Although I can't disagree.

I hope you forgive me, but I hate your father too.

He has severely mistreated you.

Pushed you aside and never seen the radiance you hold.

I hate this man who has taken you away from me.

I despise and disgust being separated from you.

I do not care what others think of me.

Only what you think of me my love.

I love you.

I love you as I always will.

Never will this distance part us.

I always want you eternally.

Your clan and household will crumble.

I will make sure of it.

First you will be safe.

Then punishment will reign on this harsh clan.

I miss you.

I miss you so much I feel about to collapse in grief.

I will heal you as you heal me.

With whispered words

Gentle touches

Fiery kisses

And loving embraces

How I wish to see your glowing face

You are spectacular

Utter and pure perfection

You encompass love and peace

I do not see myself as a monster now.

You have changed that view of me.

I see myself as human.

As a lover.

Though I am saddened he feels that way about me,

All that matters is your love and opinion of me.

Your father is the worthless one.

He is a scoundrel and the true monster.

If only your father would let you speak.

You are so eloquent.

So persuasive and loving with your words.

If he would only listen.

He would know that you are beautiful.

I will rescue you.

My princess, wait for me.

I love you my only.

For as long as I live

And after I die.

No matter the separation.

No matter the difficulties.

We will be with one another again.

We will live together in love and harmony.

For the rest of our existence.

I want you.

I need you.

I will get you.

I miss you.

I love you.

I love you

Love that eclipses all,

Naruto

P.S. 3. 2. 1.

As soon as Hinata finished mouthing the 1 a crash was heard outside her door. Her lavender eyes

snapped towards her shuddering doorframe. Then the locked wooden door shattered and standing

there with a wide grin on his face was her prince. Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks in advance!


	19. and everything was right in the world

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata are popular. Get on it Kishimoto!

Much love to Narutobaby16 – hi!

Jadedsiren- and another chapter….

Vampiress22- Another chappie! Woo!

Dogboy1214- 

Mrs. Story- Of course it doesn't end there!

Archfiend- Here is another Prose chapter.

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto finished the scribbly letter quickly and rushed it to Neji who was waiting outside the Hyuga

compound. He took the letter and turned to go in. Just before the door closed Naruto slunk behind

him. Walking in Neji's shadow and creeping behind him, being his sneaky self Naruto was determined

to find and save Hinata. Suddenly Neji sighed. "Naruto. Stop it. I will be your messenger, that's what I

promised my cousin, but I will not let you break her out of punishment" Neji said. Naruto froze.

"Awww come on Neji! You can't think this is fair. Please just help me. I love Hinata." Naruto reasoned

placing on huge puppy dog cerulean eyes. Neji grimaced. "Fine. But you don't tell anyone I was

involved. And you have to knock out all the guards yourself. I'm just showing where the room is." Neji

said and Naruto nodded his head seriously. Neji continued on and with a curt nod from the guard

walked into Hinata's room. Then Neji walked back out to Naruto. "She's alone" He whispered. "Can I

give her your letter now?" he asked. Naruto gave a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. Yep!

A few seconds later Kendi stood guard at the door relishing in the fact that he had stopped the Hyuga

Heiress from dating that demon possessor. What a horrible fate for the gentle weak frail Hinata. Kendi

cackled at this thought. That Hinata would never be heiress. Not really. She'd be killed in the field like

her father expected. She would never be allowed to tarnish the clan name. Mid-cackle he was knocked

out by Naruto. Peeking through the keyhole Naruto waited for his cue. And there it was, 3 her soft

plump lips mouthed. 2. He wanted to kiss her so badly. 1. With a primal shout he slammed into her

door. Once more and he was through. Grinning as Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "My princess

your rescuer has arrived. Shall we escape now?" Naruto asked offering a hand. Hinata rushed to him

and he gathered up her petite form in his arms with vigor. "Hinata my Hinata." He whispered into her

hair. "Oh Naruto! I missed you so much. I love you." She replied kissing his face all over. He chuckled

and led her out the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she walked with him. Right when

they were about to step out into the warm sunshine a stern voice rang from behind them.

"Stop right there. Both of you." Hiashi stood behind them with a stern frown upon his face.

Naruto cursed in his mind. They were almost home free. He was shocked as Hinata's arms slithered

away from his waist as they turned around. Was… was she going to deny him in front of her father?

Hinata stepped forward with a determined look on her angelic face. "We are in a hurry father. What is

it that you require?" Hinata said icily and Naruto felt a chill run down his spine at her tone. His Hinata

was being..harsh. To her father! Hiashi seemed at a loss for words as he stared at this confident

form of his daughter. "Y-you. You are not. You you are never allowed to-" Hiashi started. The proud

man stumbled and stuttered over his words in his shock. Hinata cut into her father's words with a hiss

"Stop stuttering and stumbling over your words father. You have told me time and again that is a sign

of weakness. Are you trying to convey you are weak?" Hinata combated her father. Hiashi gaped and

Naruto looked on in astonishment. Hinata was really angry wasn't she? He winced at her sharp words.

Poor Hiashi. He didn't know what he was getting into. You couldn't just put down and throw away a

person for years and not expect something to happen. Hinata hated him. For good reason. She had

felt as if she was worthless for too long. Now when she found someone to love he tried to take him

away from her. Naruto stood shell shocked at what was taking place. He understood her so well, but

Hinata shouldn't have to fight with her father this way. She was his angel, his princess. But Naruto

understood her. He knew she needed this. Needed to stand up to her father and show him that she

was stronger than he ever believed. Hiashi finally regained his composure and spoke with a steel tone

"Hinata. You will not leave this compound with that demonic monster unless you wish to be severely

punished. You know you are not strong enough to leave this family. Go back to your room. This

insolence will not be tolerated."

Hinata's face contorted in anger. "NO! I refuse to be locked away again.I am strong enough to leave

this family. Naruto is not a demonic monster, but a knight in shining armor rescuing me from this hell

hole. You have treated me like I am worthless, useless for too long. I am far stronger than you Hiashi.

I am my own person." Hinata shrieked at him with a fury that Naruto feared.

Hiashi again seemed shaken. Slowly veins creeped around his eyes and his body moved mechanically

into a fighting position. A smug mocking smirk appeared on his lips as he addressed her "You are soo

strong daughter? Then fight me. You may leave if I am defeated."

Hinata seemed to relax at his words, her face smoothing out and her beauty radiating from her face

much stronger. With a graceful pivot she turned toward Naruto. "My deepest love. I must fight Hiashi

and I want you to stay out of the fight. I know I can do this. You needn't worry about me." She said in

a soft loving tone. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I know Hinata. Now put him in his

place." He said and with a thumbs up stepped backwards.

Hinata danced towards Hiashi with a smile on her plump lips. She relaxed her body and fluidly moved

into the fighting position her byakugan unactivated. Hiashi quirked an eybrow and rolled his eyes. His

daughter couldn't even activate her byakugan. How pathetic he thought.

He charged forward and she did as well both heading straight on for one another. Then with a graceful

movement Hinata was on the side of him aiming and hitting a chakra point. Hiashi gasped. Using his

shock to her advantage Hinata hit 16 other points on his body. Hiashi turned to hit her and she

danced away. Hiashi frowned as he realized he was losing chakra fast. How had Hinata

moved so quickly? So gracefully? She was destroying him. Looking at her face he noted that she still

had not activated her byakugan. How did she know where to hit him? His anger started to boil and he

charged toward her with a scowl. Hinata waited until he was within a foot of her then spun on the ball

of her foot and hit him 16 more times in his body from the side. Hiashi thrust forward trying to hit her

in a vital spot. Hinata bent over backwards in a backbend and avoided the blow, using one foot to

slide underneath him and cause him to fall. She stood over him then one tiny foot pointed at his

throat. "Hiashi I do not wish to hurt you. Please surrender now and do not force me to knock you

unconscious." Hinata said in a softer voice. Hiashi lay on the ground panting and humiliated.

"Just leave." He hissed. Hinata looked at him sadly and skipped over to Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"You did wonderfully Hinata. You looked as if you were dancing. Don't worry about him. I love you.

Remember that." Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata nodded and kissed his palm.

"One moment love." She said and glided over to her father. Calling up a warm green glow she undid

the hits she had landed on his limp form and stood up with a smile. Hiashi's eyes opened in shock and

he sat up with a start. "I told you to leave." He hissed. Hinata shrugged "I couldn't let the clan find

you on the ground defeated. It would look bad for your reputation." she said. Hiashi was stricken by

her kindness. Her power. Hinata. "Daughter, you are strong and wise. One day you will make a

perfect leader for our clan. Stay and learn what you will need to know." Hiashi said almost kindly.

Hinata smiled, but shook her head. "I must decline father. I am in love with Naruto and being with the

future Hokage is going to be a handful. Thank you for the offer. I will go now. Goodbye father." Hinata

said and clasping her hand in Naruto's began to walk away. Naruto stopped short. "Hinata. You need

to stay with your family. Being a leader is your born destiny. You would be just what they needed in

the Hyugga clan. I was originally going to destroy it…but you belong here." Naruto said to her cupping

face in his warm hands. Hinata sighed. "I will live here and I will eventually be clan head, but I will

also be yours forever Naruto. While I here studying… Will you write me?" Hinata asked. Naruto

chuckled. "Of course my love." Hinata nodded and turned toward her father. "I will accept the position

as future clan leader, but tonight I want to be with Naruto." She said and wrapped her smooth arms

around Naruto. Hiashi nodded. Together Naruto and Hinata walked out of the compound.

They wandered aimlessly and finally came to the bridge where they shared their first kiss.

"Hinata. May I kiss you again?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded."You don't have to ask

anymore." She said. Naruto pulled her tightly to him and as their lips met fireworks erupted, flowers

bloomed and everything felt right in the world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks in advance!


	20. Love and Longing

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata are popular. Get on it Kishimoto!

Much love to Narutobaby16 – hi!

Jadedsiren- review darling! I thrive on them!

Vampiress22- Leave me a nice review like always? :-)

Dogboy1214- 

Mrs. Story- Of course it doesn't end there!

Archfiend- another chapter..hehe

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE: Sorry for the late update. I feel utterly horrible for leaving you guys hanging. 

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata stared at the walls of her room with a disinterest that crept towards disgust. Why had she ever

agreed to come back here? This place was like hell incarnate! Not only did her father now make her

train until she was a limp rag doll, but she also had obligations to strain her eyes over piles of

documents in order to learn what she needed to learn to be clan head. The only thing that she actually

wanted to read was a letter from Naruto. Hinata slowly opened up the drawer where she kept all of

Naruto's letters. Neat and organized the letters were perfectly arranged. Hinata picked up the pile of

letters gingerly. These were her most precious possessions. Reading over Naruto's writing made her

heart beat fast in her chest again. Every line felt like new even though she had read them over and

over again whenever she had a spare moment. With a giddy smile on her china doll face Hinata

mouthed the words that Naruto had so lovingly written. She giggled at the cute little lines that Naruto

wrote. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She finally reached the last letter and smiled even broader at

the ending. What a dramatic moment that had been. Was it really only a month ago that her knight in

shining armor had rescued her? They had ceased writing letters since that day as her father let them

bask in their new love. Now Hinata was cooped up again like a dove in a metal cage. Her smile

softened as she placed the letters back into the drawer with immense care. Then lightly Hinata picked

up her pen and began writing.

Noblest lover, my hero,

Two days have passed without you and my whole being aches for your touch.

I know that as a ninja, (the future hokage no less! BELIVE IT!), you must venture on missions.

Yet, I miss you my dearest.

I resign myself to wait for your return but this dove throbs with a want to beat her wings against her

cage.

Love, come home unscathed.

Does this distance slice you as deeply as it does me?

As I sit here waiting for you to come home my mind wanders to moments we've had.

Lying out on the beach, my skin pale ivory next to your golden shine.

You were so dazzling.

Your eyes were the brightest blue and outshone the ocean.

When the sun hit your blonde locks you looked more like an angel than usual.

I remember gazing at you with disbelief.

Unable to comprehend that you were really mine.

Do you remember that day?

Your arms wound around me tight calloused fingers against the silk of my waist.

I will never know how you managed to convince me to wear a bikini.

It still shocks me that this all happened.

That we have such a perfect love together.

When I penned my first letter never had I dared to dream it would lead to this.

I find myself pinching my skin constantly.

Anticipating waking up to find it was all a beautiful dream.

When I am with you there is no dream that can compare.

But now you are gone away from me and I struggle with this feeling of confinement.

I feel as though I am again playing the role of the princess in the tower,

But there is no dragon to guard me, save for my own choices.

Is the mission going well?

I heard Sakura and Sasuke are with you.

Team 7 reunited at long last.

Do they really act as softly and lovingly to each other as gossipers whisper?

Sakura's wedding is fast approaching.

My Naruto will you be my date for the occasion?

My raining is going well and I take great pleasure in the fact that I must heal my father after many of

Our rigorous training sessions.

I wish I could heal better, but I manage well enough.

If only there was a way to heal the longing I feel for you.

Come back to me soon.

Write back.

Love and Longing,

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she held the letter in her hand. She walked slowly to the window, folding the letter

carefully as she went. Letting her delicate wrist hang out the window a white dove landed gracefully

on her outstretched arm. "Bianca. Take this to Naruto please." Hinata commanded and the bird gently

took the letter in her beak. Hinata nodded and petted her head then let Bianca fly off to find Hinata's

love. Hinata had trained her pet dove to deliver messages a long time ago and Bianca could now send

messages based on what name Hinata gave her. As Hinata watched the beautiful pearl colored dove

glide off into the distance she wished desperately to follow and fly to Naruto in person. Sighing Hinata

closed the window and picked up the neglected documents that she had been looking over before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

I'm sorry for getting this to you late. School sucks.

That's my explanation. =)

Thanks in advance!


	21. Fly quickly dove

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata are popular. Get on it Kishimoto!

Much love to:

Narutobaby16 – of course I wasn't going to stop writing the letters. That's the key part of the story. LETTERS CONTINUE!

Jadedsiren- review review review! I love yours the most! They make me all tingly inside.

Vampiress22- Leave me a nice review like always? :-)

Dogboy1214- again I write!

Mrs. Story- darling! Pretty please review!

Archfiend- and another. And another. haha

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto trudged along the dirt path with a lack of enthusiasm that his teammates noticed with concern.

Naruto loved missions, loved being the skillful ninja he was. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at him out of

the corner of their eyes, but he never responded to their worried looks. They weren't _that _worried

anyway. They were still completely devoted to one another and although they were troubled about his

attitude they couldn't help but get caught up in their own love. It only made it worse for Naruto.

Seeing their sneakily shared touches and caresses, their eyes softening at one another, their kisses,

passionate and quick. It all brought up memories of Hinata. He missed her so badly. Every step he

took he felt his heart give a painful squeeze. He hated being away from her. His Hinata. So beautiful

and strong. So caring and gentle. She was his. Without her with him he felt as though a part of him

was missing. He assumed his heart was with her and that was why he felt incomplete. Yet, if his heart

stayed with her then why did he have a tug of pain in his chest where his heart should be? It wasn't

healthy to be separated from your heart for too long. It had only been two days, but the pain hacked

away at him. He needed her. A white dove fluttered down on his head and Naruto looked up

curiously. The first expression (besides apathy and sadness) he had had since the mission began.

Naruto held out his wrist and the dove landed gently on the outstretched arm. Ebony and Emerald

eyes turned to look at the spectacle. In the golden beak of the dove was a pristine letter addressed to

Naruto. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Hinata's and took the envelope from the dove

carefully. After performing her duty the dove fluttered and flapped onto Naruto's head and nestled in

his vibrant blonde hair. Naruto opened the envelope with eagerness and completely ignored the

questions his teammates were asking. Naruto read the letter immediately, his blue eyes softening at

every word, every line. Emerald and Ebony eyes stared in confusion at his state. He was utterly giddy.

So suddenly. Sakura figured it out first.

"Naruto?" she ventured, realizing he was already re-reading the letter.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied offhandedly, not even looking up from his true love's words.

"I think we should make camp now. It will be dark soon and you'll need the remaining light to write

Your reply to Hinata." Sakura said softly, a smile playing on her lips.

Naruto tore himself away from the letter sluggishly.

"Thanks Sakura." He said and smiled widely.

Sasuke wound an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her tightly against him, nuzzling her neck.

She pushed his head away playfully to nod at Naruto. Sasuke nipped her neck and Sakura giggled in

response. The love surrounding them was an entity of its own and Naruto felt a pang in his chest.

He missed Hinata. While Sakura and Sasuke rolled out their sleeping bags, still nipping and pecking

each other, Naruto dumped his supplies onto the ground unceremoniously. In a quick haphazard way

he grouped together his writing supplies and set to writing a response.

Beautiful princess, lovely dove,

Every step I have taken away from you pains me in a way I don't wholly understand.

Has it only been two days?

It feels as if eternity has crushed me underfoot.

My heart is with you and I can only feel a phantom pain in my chest where it once was.

I'm fairly certain that being separated from your heart too long isn't healthy.

Where once I used to look forward to missions with an enthusiasm unparalleled I find myself only

wanting to go home.

To run into your arm and feel the love in your embrace.

To feel your silky lips on mine once again.

My priorities have changed.

(I still want to be hokage. BELIVE IT!)

You are first place, the gold medal that I don't even deserve.

I miss you.

Heart and soul.

Body and mind.

Every single inch of me.

Misses you.

Don't bloody your pure white wings beating against a cage,

I will be there with the key to your prison soon.

I won't get hurt Hinata.

I will come back to you.

I have to.

Otherwise there is no reason for me to even be.

To even exist.

This distance between us hacks away at me.

Burns me.

If anyone deserves the term dazzling it would be you.

I remember that day on the beach.

You ivory skin, pale cream against the white sand.

So silky and smooth.

The rough pads of my fingers skimming over your sleek skin again and again.

Enjoying your slight shudders when I trailed my fingers up and down your sides.

Your eyes were the lightest violet, a pure precious color.

Your lips were most tempting.

Reddened from previous kisses and still as smooth and soft as the first time I kissed you.

Your face in all its beauty.

All it's loveliness.

With that shaded pink blush on your cheeks.

You were dazzling.

Spectacular

Angelic

Innocent and pure.

Yet so stunning.

So tempting.

When the sun hit your skin…

It was as if magic erupted in the air.

Unblemished and clean.

And not to be crude, but…

Have you ever noticed how you look in a bikini?

You have the sexiest legs I've ever seen.

A taught flat stomach.

And your…*ahem*

You know.

They were…magnificent.

How do you cover them up under those jackets?

The embodiment of perfection.

That's you, my love.

Perfect.

We had the same gaze then, love.

I looked at you with a disbelief that was creeping towards befuddlement.

There was no explanation for how you were mine.

I'm in just as much shock as you are.

For years I chased the wrong girl, never seeing the perfection waiting right beside me.

Blinded and oblivious.

A soul match that was made in heaven.

Together because of you.

Only you.

I owe every sliver of my happiness to you.

Don't harm yourself, I promise you aren't dreaming.

Although I feel the same sometimes, waiting to wake up.

Waiting to jolt awake and find I'm as alone as always.

That you are a figment of my imagination.

I dream no more, not of love in any case.

Only of our life together.

Spending every day with you.

No dream takes the place of reality.

I will hurry back with all my will.

I promise my Hinata.

If you play the role of the princess, I shall play the role of your prince.

I will help you escape your obligations for as long as I can.

The mission is boring.

All we are doing is traveling right now.

We have to go to the next village over and then the mission actually begins.

Sasuke and Sakura are with me.

They're almost so loving to each other that you feel the need to give them privacy.

Although every touch and nip and kiss is by no means inappropriate…

The way they gravitate towards one another is so intimate.

Spend a day with them and you will see true love.

I could say the same of us.

Any person who doubts love exists should spend a day around Sasuke and Sakura or You and me.

There is no greater example then our stories, our experiences, our love.

I would be honored to be your date for the wedding.

I can't help but smile at the image of Hiashi beaten on the ground.

You are so astonishing.

Healer and fighter.

The "gentle fist".

It describes you well.

You are extremely good at healing.

You healed my heart.

Healed my life.

I will heal the longing you feel, as soon as I can.

You will not be alone for long.

I'm hurrying to you already.

Till I am unable to anymore, I will write to you.

He who aches to hold you,

Naruto

P.S. what do I call this dove?

Naruto sealed the letter with precision and pet the bird on his head. The white dove fluttered and

Snatched the letter out of Naruto's hand carefully. She hovered in the air waiting for direction.

"To Hinata" Naruto said.

The dove flapped off into the distance and the sun set behind the hills. Naruto closed his eyes and

pictured Hinata behind his eyelids. The faster the mission was over the faster he would see her again.

_Fly quickly dove._ Naruto thought before slipping into sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

I'm sorry for getting this to you late. School sucks.

That's my explanation. =)

Thanks in advance!


	22. Soon I will see my love again

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata are popular. Get on it Kishimoto!

Much love to:

Narutobaby16 – I luff you.

Jadedsiren- review review review! I love yours the most! When I read them it's as if tiny sparks of lightning were crackling under my skin.

Vampiress22- Leave me a nice review like always? :-)

Dogboy1214- again I write!

Mrs. Story- darling! Pretty please review!

Archfiend- and another. And another. haha

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata's pearl lavender eyes wearily searched the document. Her slender fingers tapped an unknown

rhythm on the wooden desk and her porcelain face was cupped in her other ivory hand. A yawn

escaped her pastel pink lips and she sighed. Her fingers drummed away and her leg shook with

unexhausted energy. Every few seconds she would snap her eyes over to her shut window. Willing a

white dove to appear and tap on the glass as she tapped her fingers. Naruto surely would've replied

by now. Bianca was probably just tired of flying. Hinata's fingers sped up. She couldn't take this

waiting. Naruto really was such a distraction. Just as her father always reprimanded. Hinata stared

down at the document again. There were only 20 more pages to go. Slowly she progressed through

the meaningless words and outdated topics to more present subjects. Soon she became entranced in

her work. Her body becoming completely still as she poured over the documents with newly eager

eyes. A tapping sound intruded on her quiet. She ignored it.

Tap.

Ignore.

Tap – Tap.

Twitch.

Tappy – tappity - tap

Deep breath.

Tap.

Curiosity.

Tap.

Look.

"Bianca!" Hinata cried and flitted over to the window to let the dove swoop in. Bianca flapped inside

Hinata's room with gleaming gossamer wings and landed on the bedside post. Hinata attempted to

coax the bird over to her, noting that Bianca's golden beak held a pristine envelope. "Bianca, come

give mommy the letter. Please?" Hinata tried. Bianca fluffed her feathers. Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry I

didn't let you in right away. I was busy. Reading these dusty decrepit documents isn't easy." She

continued. Bianca flapped her wings in place. Hinata flinched. "Yes, I guess flying all the way from

Naruto to me wasn't easy either." Hinata conceded. Bianca jerked her white head toward the desk.

"No, I haven't finished yet. I have a couple more pages to go". Hinata said. Bianca jerked her head

toward the desk again. "No. Pretty please Bianca, I need to read Naruto's letter." Hinata said and took

a step closer to Bianca. The dove skittered backwards on the bedpost. Hinata sighed. "Fine. I'll finish

my work first." Hinata quickly sat down and began speed reading the passages. She meant to be fast,

but as she read the flowery diction and beautiful words the documents used, she became enchanted.

She began reading every word slowly. Savoring it as if it were a dessert. The writing wasn't nearly as

emotionally charged and poetically written as Naruto's letters though and as that thought slithered

into Hinata's head she sped up her reading. Bianca watched with sharp eyes as Hinata finished the

documents. Hinata shut the packet of papers and looked at Bianca with a smug look. The white dove

almost seemed to smile as she hopped over to give Hinata the letter. Hinata couldn't stop her heart

from quickening in anticipation. Her true love's writing was on the white paper she held in her hand.

Her petal pink lips mouthed the words as she read through the beautiful poetry prose that was

Naruto's writing. The romance and love that was conveyed through his words was such that Hinata

took a slim hand and pressed it to her breast in order to calm her rapid breathing. She knew that her

face must be rose red from his words. She giggled at the part where he described her in a bathing

suit. He was so cute. Her heart rang with a sharp pain that made her knees wobble. She missed him.

Without him with her she felt as though her life were incomplete. He was her sun, her moon, her

world. Unconsciously Hinata gripped her heart harder, the thought of him prodded at her missing

heart. Slowly she sat down at her desk, determined to write an eloquent letter for Naruto. She pulled

out a fresh piece of paper, and an ornate pen, (a gift from Naruto), inscribed with the words _Because _

_with ink our love started and with ink it shall continue. You are my meaning for breathing._

_You are the only light I know. I love you Hinata. _

She set to writing, trying desperately to express her love through words.

Dashing prince, fighting soldier,

You are as affected as I am by the distance.

Misery loves company they say.

It pains me more to know that you are in pain.

It's been four days now.

I would miss you even more, if that were possible.

Eternity in all its infinite hours has trampled me

By keeping us parted I am deteriorating.

My mind is encompassed only by thoughts of you.

My heart beats only when your face is pictured in my mind.

We must have switched hearts my dearest.

Because my chest is empty save for a ghostly beat.

Yet I know that your heart is with me as mine is with you.

It is unhealthy to be separated from your heart too long.

Hurry home.

I understand what you mean.

Though I used to have such a joy of reading and learning about the clan and its inner workings,

all I want to read are your letters.

All I want to do is see your face, hold your hand, kiss your lips.

Is it possible to want you more than when I first began to love you?

I didn't think so until now.

For you are all I want and all I need.

I know your dream will be realized.

You will be Hokage.

I've even been studying up on the laws

There is nothing standing in your way

You are rightfully entitled to it.

You know that Tsunade sees your potential.

She knows your light almost as well as I do.

When you become Hokage, all I ask is to be by your side

To be able to admire you as you seat yourself at the desk of power

I'll even help you with the piles of papers

Believe it!

You are first place in my life as well

No person, no duty, no love could surpass yours

I am no gold medal, only silver tarnished with neglect

Surely you can heal such bruises

You are the first in my life

No love, duty, or person could ever surpass you

I would give up everything to be with you for only a second

The light in your eyes and the smiles on your lips are my reason for living

I miss you.

I miss you with every part of my body

Every molecule (you do remember what that is darling?) of my being misses you

With every second of the day I miss you

My dreams feature you

Forever I reach toward the brilliant light of my sun

Every night I feel your warmth near me

I miss you

I will tuck my wings to my sides for now

But beloved hurry

For how can I stand more time apart?

I know you are strong

I know you are confident

I have absolute assurance that you would be able to make it by unharmed

Yet, I still worry irrationally

If you don't come home

I'll be nothing

I will cease to truly exist

Without you I have no reason for walking the earth

Each of us bound to the other

Neither could live apart from our exchanged hearts

The distance is cruel and uncaring

Even now I know you take long strides in the opposite direction

Can you feel the pulsing pain as well?

It throbs in my core and slashes my insides

Worry and pain compete for attention

You are the only one who can make me feel beautiful

When you see me you look through rose colored glasses

For you to say I'm dazzling

I wonder if I will ever see myself the way you do

Even talking about that day…

It causes such reactions

I'm sure my face is uncountable colors of red

My skin is tingling from remembered touches

I'm glad to hear you enjoy my embarrassing reactions

Such pleasure, such heat trailed from your fingers that day

I was dizzy, on fire from your touch

My eyes have always been such a color

Though I have never thought of them as precious

I wish I had more expressive eyes

Eyes that could more easily convey my emotions

I feel as though you are looking into a blank slate

While get to see with splendid radiance the emotions and colors that are captured in your eyes

Such love in such an expressive blue

They change you know.

Slightly, but still

It happens when you look into my eyes

I can see it

They become softer

Even more lovelier than I could have imagined

I wish to stare into your eyes again

Though I am naïve and inexperienced I do know temptation

For your lips were my only desire that day

Every day since you first laid them on mine and made sparklers flare behind my closed lids

Your whisker marked face is all I wish to see

Such determination and strength in such a striking face

As always you shine

Radiate light

You are my sun

You warm me

Inside and out

You are so strong

So self-assured

So confident

Yet I see sometimes in glimpses

The insecurity

Naruto…

I know you

Better than I know myself at times

Is there a reason that insecurity still has not been banished from your eyes?

I'm sorry to go to such dismal ponderings

I worry too much I know

You have brought yet another blush to my cheeks

I have never given much thought to what I looked like in a bikini

Your description is not crude…

but extremely flattering

Sexy legs?

You think so?

The flat stomach comes from harsh training

I should thank you for that really

It is really all due to you that my body is in such great shape

Your offhand encouragement has made me train and tone my body

I wanted to become a great fighter for you

Now here I am locked in a room

They are magnificent?

I never really considered more revealing clothing

I cover them up under the jackets with bindings actually

It's quite uncomfortable

I might quit that practice now that I know you so enjoy them

I have never seen myself as perfect except for in your eyes.

I only hope that I can bathe in your light

You are everything to me

The sun, the moon, the stars, the earth

All pale in comparison to you

You are unearthly

Such perfection

You outshine any other

Your bewildered expression

A cute face to be sure

I was caught up in your eyes

They had changed you see

Become soft pools of blue

So enchanting I fervently prayed to gaze into them everyday

We see each other so much clearer than ourselves

Each thinking we are unworthy of the other

There is no explanation for the love we have and hold

In all reality we should have been crumbled long ago

I had foreseen my family tearing us apart

Yet you persevered and brought us together again

For years I kept to the shadows

Letting you have what you wanted

I even tried to convince Sakura often to be with you

I only wanted your happiness

My prodding wasn't convincing

It might have been the tears that seeped from my eyes that gave me away

She hoped to push me towards you

But you wanted her

Heaven has granted me a gift with you

It was not all my doing that brought us together

Every shard of my broken heart put back together by you

Without such repair I would never have been happy

You fixed me

No longer will I pinch my arms

If this is a dream I will never wake up

I am content to float in this love

You will never be alone again

When you go to sleep, know that I will be waiting for you to wake

I am as real as you are it seems

For that I must be thankful everyday

Every day I spend with you I never want to end

Our life will be forever entwined

Though I dream of you, living it is much better

I will wait with patience

As much as I have

For I know that you are coming

If you are the knight, I will be distressed till you save me

If you are the boy, I shall be the girl

You play the role of lost and loveless and I will guide you to me and love you forever

You will be quick and safe I'm sure

I pray that the villagers are kind to you

Sasuke and Sakura

I would love to see how they act towards one another

I have heard such wonderful things

You only confirm them

I am overjoyed they have finally accepted one another's love and being

They are the real push that allowed me to write the letter to you

Sakura was floating on a cloud that day

Kisses and touches and nips

How I long for the same, love

How long must I undergo the torture of distance!

Their love must be pure for you to speak so caring about it

We could turn unbelievers into lovesick fools if they stayed around us long enough

We are the perfect example

The two who are so unlikely to be

Yet so irrevocably in love

I am glad that you accept my offer

I had a moment of anxiousness about that

Crazy I know, but I was frightened you would reject the invitation

He does make quite the picture

I feel sorry for my father now

His pride has been dashed

The weakling of the family continues to beat him in training

You are much more awing

You house a demon yet you are all light

With numerous obstacles in your course

You barrel through them all

You must be an experienced medic

For my life was only half formed until you

My heart had been shattered until you

The longing I feel for you is the only pain left

Come back to me

Loneliness is not unaccustomed to me, but it feels brand new

Speed to me quickly for this cage keeps me from reaching you

Till my dying breath I will pen you letters

Written with my most treasure possession

She who aches for your hold,

Hinata

P.S. Her name is Bianca. She has quite the personality.

Hinata sealed the envelope with care and searched for Bianca. The white dove was dozing on the

bedpost. "Bianca. I have another letter" Hinata said. Bianca shook her head and flapped over to the

desk. "You'll take it right away won't you?" Hinata asked the bird as she placed the white envelope in

her beak. Bianca nodded and hopped over to the ledge of the window. Snapping open her wings

she took flight. Hinata watched the white dove fly off. Her hand travelled to her chest. She knew she

sent her heart with the letter. _ Soon I will see my love again._ Hinata thought and turned from the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

I'm sorry for getting this to you late. School destroyed me

And I had to deal with moving into a new house!

That's my explanation. =)

Thanks in advance!


	23. Bianca's view of things

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata. Two souls that are meant to be. Cannon too!

Much love to:

Narutobaby16 – I luff you.

Jadedsiren- review review review! I love yours the most! (shhh don't tell anyone though. They would get jealous)

Vampiress22- Leave me a nice review like always? :-) (I love yours most too)

Dogboy1214- again I write!

Mrs. Story- darling! Pretty please review! (haven't heard from you in a while)

Archfiend- and another. And another. haha

Pookie- thanks! You should check out To my only love, it might change your mind about preferring LeeSaku (although Lee does deserve some love)

And everyone else who reviewed! Because I love you all so much!

NOTE!: to all my lovely anon would be reviewers, you may review now. I didn't realize I had it disabled. So review review!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

Naruto trudged along distractedly. Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand ahead of him. Naruto

resisted the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief when he saw Sasuke suddenly push Sakura up against a

tree and kiss her passionately. He looked away. Nearby was a quaint bridge. Naruto stopped. It looked

so similar to the bridge where he had first kissed Hinata. His eyes stung. Why did everything have to

remind him of her? It wasn't as if she left his mind for a moment. She was all he thought about. He

found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the mission while he took uncountable steps away from

her. Well, not uncountable so far he had taken exactly 832, 854, 712 steps away from her. 832,854,713. ….715…..716….

Naruto shook his head. Hinata's face refused to move from the forefront of his thoughts. He could

hear Sakura giggling in the distance and immediately thought of Hinata's laugh.

Her laugh…

Had he ever heard her truly laugh in his presence?

That settles it. First thing when he got home:

Make Hinata laugh.

He was wondering what her laugh sounded like,

Was it high and girly?

Loud and open?

Did she have a cute little snort?

Naruto almost didn't hear them sneak up on him

It was Sakura's giggle cutting off suddenly that made him swirl around.

The ninja was poised with a kunai in the air

Naruto narrowed his eyes and waited for the strike

the man rushed forward with a high yell

Naruto deflected the blow with his own kunai then toppled the man off of the bridge as he was rushed

again. He sped towards where Sakura and Sasuke were.

They were already mid-battle.

The movements between the two were synchronized

Each protecting the other with all they had

Their enemies really didn't stand a chance

Sasuke battled for Sakura

Sakura battled for Sasuke

They battled for love

He was so caught up watching them dance

This time no warning came as a blow struck the back of his head

Darkness invaded his senses.

* * *

* * *

Bianca flew quickly

She sensed the urgency in her master's voice

To find the one with sun for hair

She flapped her pearl wings

Pushing her tiny bird body to the limit

There!

The petal-head

The one whose hair was a nest.

No Sun for hair…

Where?

Where was Sun for hair?

Bianca landed on the nest-hair head

And was promptly swatted at

Petal head looked angry at Nest hair head for that

Bianca flew into her waiting hands

Safer here

Petal head looked at her for a moment

Then scanned the area

"Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" her voice a lilt of music

Bianca shook the letter in her beak

Nest head removed it from her mouth

Bianca preened while they talked

"Didn't he fight with us?"

"Aa"

Bianca's feathers needed rearranging

"…taken?"

She shook her head to ruffle her head feathers into place

"…Dobe's too strong for that"

"He's been distracted recently though"

"I've been distracted recently Sakura. You've got to stop tempting me like that"

A giggle

"I haven't done anything! I'm just as I always am."

"Annoying."

"Love you too Sasuke."

Bianca cooed.

"Right! Naruto! We have to find him.. You know how he gets about Hinata's letters."

"Just how we used to be about each other's…"

"We'll scan the area and then figure it out."

Bianca ruffled her feathers again

"Sasuke…I-…I didn't find him… What if he was captured? It would be all our fault. Oh! Sasuke…"

Nest hair enfolded Petal head into an embrace

Bianca fluttered off of Petal head.

"Shh…Sakura. We'll find him. Dobe can handle himself"

"We have to tell Hinata…she'll find out sooner or later when she doesn't get another letter…"

"Write."

Petal head began writing hurriedly.

She walked over to Bianca.

"Take this back to Hinata. It's urgent."

Bianca grabbed the letter out of her palm and took off.

Something was wrong.

Even she could sense that

* * *

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of chains clanking

He had rolled over in his sleep and the metal around him was scratching against the steel flor.

The room was dark and his hands were tied together

_**Naruto… You know you need my power. **_

_**Being in chains is a feeling I know all too well.**_

_**Set me free that I may free you.**_

Naruto paused his wild thrashing as the demon spoke

Surrender his will and he could be free

Hinata's voice rang in his head

"…_Naruto is not a demonic monster!"_

Her written words reassuring him

_You control him everyday_

_You are not a monster_

Naruto steeled his will

He was not a monster.

He would figure a way out of this himself…

He wriggled back and forth attempting to dislodge the chains wrapped around him

Nothing..

Just the clanging of shackles

He closed his eyes

Thinking of Hinata

He had to escape

He had to see her again

He promised to be safe

Now he had stupidly gotten captured

He thought about Hinata

Her unwavering faith

Her amazing courage when she stood up to her father

She had broken free of her own chains…

He could break these

It wouldn't be so hard once he had a bit more light

He would wait until the sun came up again

If there was even a window…

Naruto glanced around

Yep.

Window, with bars…

But at least it gave him hope.

If only he hadn't been so distracted

Being away from Hinata was affecting him more severely than he had imagined.

Now..

Was he going even farther away from his love?

He closed his eyes in frustration.

he needed to turn the distraction of Hinata

Into a drive

A reason for survival

For success

"I'll come back Hinata! Believe it!"

he screamed in the jail cell…

or room

wherever the hell he was.

He hoped Hinata wouldn't worry…

* * *

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! I love hearing from you guys.

I'm sorry for getting this to you late.

I've been working on it for a while… it's still not the best.. but I figured I owe you at least one chapter

by now.

That's my explanation. =)

Thanks in advance!


End file.
